The major effort will be to extend our previous research on the effects of acute ethanol doses, chronic ethanol self-administration (schedule-induced polydipsia regimen), and withdrawal abstinence syndrome on discriminative motor control to the Rhesus monkey. In contrast to research published by another group of investigators on the dog, we found that rats physically dependent on ethanol were not isosmotically overhydrated. Rather they had a decreased extracellular fluid volume, but no change in blood volume. This will be further investigated by determining any serum osmolality and sodium differences between dependent rats and nondependent (polydipsia on water, rather than ethanol) controls.